The Roof Top
by jswizzle1213
Summary: Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez are filming Princess Protection Program. During this they each learn new things about themselves and each other. Figure out if they open up their feeling and truly become "One in the Same" or if they're better off as just coworkers. Demena/Semi/Lovez
1. Chapter 1

Demi's eyes sparkled every time I looked st her. Especially on the roof of the studio where we are filming Princess Protection Program. We come up here to just get away and spend alone time together. She lays down on the concrete and i follow her lead. I can't help but to stare at her as she stares at the stars. We just got done finishing the scene where Demi falls in the yogurt, and i notice she still has some on the side of her face close to her ear. I can't help but to think of how it would taste if i licked it off of her face. Demi flavored yogurt. Mmmmm.  
She notices me staring so i use the yogurt as an excuse. "You still have some yogurt on your face Dem." She feels her face and groans, "Ewww it's like dried on! Get it off Sel!" All of the sudden I get tense. I can't help but to keep thinking of licking her face.  
"How?" I ask trying to be as calm as I possibly can.  
"I don't care, please Sel. It feels gross." She begs batting those long beautiful eye lashes at me.  
I don't even realize what I'm really doing until i feel my tongue against her cheek.  
I get it off and pull away feeling my cheeks turning red. "Well did that work?" Demi giggles. I nod feeling embarrassed at my actions. How could i seriously just do that to my best friend. I mean i know i want more from her, but still. The way she's looking at me is way more intense then usual and it's scaring me, until she says, "Sel, I think I've got some on my lips too. Want to help me out?" I look at her expecting her to give me a mocking look but she's dead serious. She leans in until our lips connect and they move together as if we always do this. When we both need air she pulls away. "Sel, I love you more than you know." My heart is beating in my throat and I know I have the stupidest smile on my face when I say, "Dems, I've always loved you more than you knew."  
She doesn't say anything, but leans back into me and we begin a new tongue battle.


	2. realizing true feelings

I wake up in a cold sweat and look around. I'm in my room, not on the roof.

I see Demi sleeping next to me, out like a light. While I'm still gasping from the dream.

I've never thought of my friend like this before, I mean she's my best friend! Of course I think she's pretty, but having dreams of kissing her? This can't be right.

I can't fall asleep so I decide to go over my lines for today's shoot of PPP. Where we will be doing the yogurt scene.

I guess that's where the dream came from. Me reading the script before sleeping, but the part about Demi and me? I have no clue where that came from.

I'll be honest I've looked at Demi and thought she was gorgeous. I mean who doesn't? She's Demi Lovato! She has the most beautiful smile, eyes, and the perfect body... not like I've checked her out, just that I've been envious of her. Yeah I'm sure that's it. I'm just jealous.

I keep reading until the sun comes up. Demi stirs in her sleep and I notice the way the sun hits her skin is making her glow like an angel... Okay I really need to stop this.

I need her to wake up so I stop staring at her to figure out this dream.

I kick her butt and she wakes up and looks at me confused.

"Good morning," I say with an innocent voice and a sweet smile.

She yawns, lifting her arms up, making her shirt creep up, showing her toned stomach.

Dammit Selena! It was just a dream! Stop it! I mean come on, I dated Nick Jonas. I can't think like this!

I take a few calming breaths and get out of bed. "I'm going to go downstairs," I tell her to excuse myself to get away from her.

I find my mom down stairs already drinking her morning coffee.

"Sel, what's wrong? You look so stressed." She states before taking another sip.

I sit down across from her and put my head in my hands.

"Mom, have you ever had a crush on a friend? But you didn't know it until further in the friendship?" I ask not looking at her.

I hear suspicion in her voice when she asks, "Maybe, who is it?"

Normally I tell my mom everything, but this is too weird. I mean I'm not gay. "It's David, my coworker from Wizards," I lie as quickly as possible.

I believe I hear her let out a sigh of relief. "What made you think that? I thought you guys were like siblings?"

I start twirling my hair between my fingers and this time tell the truth, well partly. "I had a dream we kissed and now I can't stop thinking about it and how it might be what I want."

She puts her hand on mine, the one twirling my hair, so I look up at her. "You'll never know until you try, but if you're too nervous about that. Think about how you felt in the dream and see if that's how you feel when you're together. Sometimes the best relationships happen when you start off as friends," she says all of this with sincerity.

I give my mom a weak smile and thank her before kissing her head and heading back upstairs to Demi.

Demi's on my bed strumming away on her guitar, that she brings everywhere with her, humming what sounds like a new song.

She looks up at me with her toothy smile, but it slowly leaves when she asks, "Sel, are you okay? You look scared or something."

I give her my best fake smile and sit next to her, "Oh yeah. I just saw a spider downstairs," I lie... again.

I'm usually not one for lying, actually in all honesty I hate it. By the looks of it I might be a better liar then I give myself credit for.

"What are you working on?" I ask trying to change the subject.

Her eyes skim her note pad before answering, "I had a dream... Then this song popped in my head."

I can tell she sounds like she doesn't want to share it, at least not yet. Since I'm hiding my own secret right now I'm not going to push her.

My mom drops us off at the studio confirming our plans that we'll be sleeping at Demi's tonight.

When we get on set my stomach starts turning. I can't help it, knowing we're doing the yogurt scene, for real today makes me more nervous then I've ever been.

Our director walks up to Demi and me and asks, "You ready to get dirty, Demi?"

Her giggle is so light and adorable I can't help to think how perfect she is.

"Of course, I'll be licking the yogurt off myself!"

Her saying that makes my dream feel even more real. I almost want her to turn to me and ask if I'll help.

"Hey Sel, want to go up to the roof top before the scene?" Demi's eyes are so innocent. I answer quickly before she can see the hunger in my eyes.

The roof is breezy, but looks the same as every day. We stand by the edge looking out at the city. People running around, cars driving, and birds flying is all we can really see.

"I'm so glad were doing this movie together." Her voice is sincere, but she seems upset.

"Demi, is there something wrong?"

She opens her mouth to answer and from the look she's giving me I know it's going to be hard to tell me. That its taking a lot for her to even talk to me, but before words can escape past her pink lips our director comes up and says, "Girls we're ready to start."

At this point I'm afraid I'll vomit from nerves.

Author's Note: Suefanficlover I made this a story for you.

Everyone who reads I want reviews/suggestions. Please help me out! Lol

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Pretty Little Liar

The yogurt scene is finally over... No body knows how tortuous that was for me.

Watching Demi slipping in yogurt, more than once, was unbearable. I tried watching the scene as a friend. Trying to straighten out my thoughts, but with no such luck.

Demi walks up to me still in her "Udderly Yogurt" uniform... still covered in yogurt and says "Sel, watch this!"

I look up to see her stick her tongue out at me then her tongue reaches the tip of her nose to lick some if it off. That is so sexy!

"How did you do that?" I ask trying to hide a shaky voice.

"I don't know, I didn't even know I could do it until I tried." She giggles.

This girl has no idea how hard it's getting to straighten my mind around her.

She slips her finger through some of the yogurt on her cheek and points it at me.

I look at her making sure she wants me to. She clarifies by saying, "Try it, it's so good!"

I lean my head closer to her finger and let the tip of it rest in my mouth while my tongue glides across, getting all the yogurt off.

I look up at Demi when her finger's out of my mouth and I think I see her blushing.

No she can't be blushing, it's probably because the yogurt is so cold on her cheeks...

Demi's mom is late picking us up, so we decide to go to the roof top.

She lays on the concrete and I follow. I look at her while she looks at the stars. she still has some yogurt on her cheek.

Oh no, this is my dream. This is how it started, but this time I'm awake, my feelings are true.

She notices me staring so i use the yogurt as an excuse. "You still have some yogurt on your face Dem." She feels her face and groans, "Ewww it's like dried on! Get it off Sel!" All of the sudden I get tense. Not because of how in my dream I wanted to lick it off of her, don't get me wrong I still want to lick it off of her, but because I don't know if I could be as bold as I was in my dream. I mean just because in my dream there was a happy ending, doesn't mean that's how it'll turn out.

"Sel, get it off!" She whines again.

I go with my gut instinct and decide that I can't live my whole life as a lie.

I lick my hand and wipe Demi's face, like a good friend.

Hey I said I can't live my WHOLE life as a lie, but right now lying seems like a good choice.

She gets a text and hops up stating her mom is here.

We're in Demi's room watching a movie in our usual position, her cuddled up to me with my arm around her, only now my feelings are unusual.

I notice every breath she takes and how she keeps cuddling up closer to me as it gets later.

Her arm wraps around my waist and she sighs.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, noticing her sigh was because she's deep in thought.

"What, oh, just about how sad this movie is" I know she's lying, mainly because that sigh was more of a involuntary sigh. Like the sighs you make when you realize you need one more thing in your life to make it perfect. Like the sighs I make when I think about Demi now, and because I really don't think Mean Girls is a sad movie.

I don't call her out on her lie. From the last few days I've learned that we all have secrets. Secrets we don't want to keep, but have to. That no matter how badly you want something sometimes it's best to keep them hidden, at least for that moment.

A.N: Okay guys I'm bored tonight and I'm not tired so here's another chapter! I really don't know where this story is heading so if you have suggestions I'll gladly consider them!

My minds going a little crazy so you might get more tonight. I won't know until it happens! Haha

All reviews are greatly appreciated! The good, the bad and the ugly!

LovezObsessed: I hurried with more! I hope it's okay?

Suefanficlover: You are such a sweetheart! I'm so glad you like this story and I hope this chapter matches up to your expectations! I'm thinking of adding some more one shots in between this story so you can read more. Thank you for your support!:)


	4. misunderstanding

I wake up to the feeling of warmth pressed against me. I open my eyes to see my arms wrapped around Demi, with my chin resting on the top of her head while her head's on my chest.

We've woken up before kind of cuddling or in the mist of spooning, but I've never woken up this pressed together.

I don't want to wake her, so I don't move. Okay not waking her isn't the only reason I'm not going to move, I'm loving how close she is to me.

I watch her sleep until I see her begin to stir. She's about to wake up so I close my eyes quickly.

I feel her get off of me and I'm disappointed.

"Shit," I hear her whisper.

I know I should open my eyes, but I'm too curious to hear if she'll say anything else.

"Dammit Demi, pull yourself together" She says to herself .

At this point I'm extremely confused. What is she talking about, but before she can keep going I hear another voice.

"Demetria, wake up Selena. You guys have to get ready." Its her mom, I can tell she's in the door way, but I hear her foot steps leaving.

Before she even tries to wake me I feel her hand brush a strand of hair behind my ear and she sighs. I want to know what she's thinking.

"Sel, wake up," she says lightly nudging me.

I try my best to flutter my eyes open and groan. I really hope Disney isn't lying to me about being a good actress.

"Demi, let me sleep," I groan. She always says I'm difficult to wake up. So I'll make it difficult.

I feel her hands move to my stomach and now my mind is going crazy.

Her fingers move furiously as she begins to tickle me.

My eyes shoot open and I see her grinning at me as I squirm.

"Demi... st-stop.!" I giggle.

I'm trying to move away from her, but she ends up sitting on my lower stomach so she has a better access point of my ticklish spots.

I try to pull her hands away from my stomach but they're moving too quickly.

I decide to reach for her stomach to tickle her. I know she hates being tickled.

She grabs my hands and pins them above my head. That's when I realize the position we're in.

She's straddling me while I'm laying down. Our faces our inches apart.

My breathing is jagged and she hasn't moved. Her expression is blank and all I want is to pick my head up and kiss those lips that are a few inches away from mine.

She bites her bottom lip and her eyes are dark. They usually sparkle but not now. They're dark and hard to read.

"Demetria, Selena. You have an interview in an hour, lets go!" We hear Demi's mom call us from the first level of their house.

Demi clears her throat and gets off of me. I see her grab a quick out fit and run to the bathroom. I don't know if she even saw what she picked. She just wanted to get away from me.

I sit up and rub my temples. I can't be pushing my best friend away. I need to stop this, or at least figure this all out.

After we both quickly change and are ready we head down stairs together like we usually would, but this time there's tension between us. Tension I created, because I can't control myself around her.

We enter a tall building for a teen magazine. We're doing an interview about how "Awesome it is to work with our best friend". I don't know if Demi will think it's the awesome now.

As we walk into the waiting room I see a familiar person exit out of one of the back rooms.

"David!" I yell ad I get up to hug David Henry, my coworker and best guy friend.

"Sel! How are you?" He ask hugging me back tightly.

I give him a weak smile, I can't lie to David, he's like my big brother.

"Do you need to talk about something?" He asks noticing my face.

I don't need to say anything, but I nod.

He pulls me out of the room and finds a small more secluded area.

"What's going on with you?" He asks in a sincere voice.

I start off by telling him the dream. How real it felt. I tell him about telling my mom, even adding in the part about him, and finally finishing off with my feelings now.

- Demi-  
"Honey, go see where Selena is. You're interview will start soon." My mom tells me, while flipping through a magazine.

I groan, but get up and do what I'm told.

I look through different rooms and I can't find her. Sometimes I hate that my mom expects me to know exactly where Selena is all the time. She gets so distracted by things I lose her every time we go out.

I hear muffled voices and I stay quiet and follow them.

"So what about your guy's friendship?" I hear a boy ask. Why does that voice sound so familiar?

I know exactly who the boy is when I hear a girl answer. Not just any girl, but Selena.

"It's getting really hard to be friends with Demi. So I don't know. I just feel like its so much I can't hide it any more." Selena says.

I can't listen any more. My heart hurts and I want to cry.

How could Selena say she doesn't want to be my friend any more?

What did I do? Was it this morning, because I didn't mean to have it end up that way. I just sometime can't control it.

I decide to text her and tell her to come back for the interview. As of right now I don't even know what I'm going to say to her, or even about her. This whole interview is about how "awesome" it is to work with your best friend.

How am I suppose to answer their questions when i just heard my best friend say she doesn't want to be around me anymore?

I feel shattered.

A.N: Thank you for suggestions. I hope the story is still catching everyone's attention! :)

Tell me how you like Demi's POV, any suggestions, and what ever else you'd like to say to me!:)  



	5. anger

- Selena's POV-

I told David every feeling I've had for Demi. Including how hard it is to just be her friend. I'd give anything to be so much more.

Our talk was cut short when I received a text from Demi saying our interviewer was almost ready.

I gave David a quick hug and walked towards Demi and her mom.

During our interview Demi is extremely quiet. She can be really fun during interviews, but today she is so much different. She left me to answer most the questions by myself, unless they were directed towards her.

Our interview's over and we have the rest of the day to ourselves.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Demi while flying back on her bed.

She just shrugs and sits in her desk chair. I don't know what's going on with her, but it's really pissing me off. Either she won't answer or gives me a bitchy answer.

"Do you want to go to the park?" I ask trying to get an answer out of her.

"Sel, I don't fucking care. We don't even have to do anything together. I mean if you have better people to hang out with then just go!" This sudden out burst of hers shocks me, but more than that it pisses me off.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where is this even coming from?" I pretty much yell.

Out of anger Demi stands from the chair she was sitting in. I do the same thing so we're eye to eye and not even a foot apart.

"I'm not going to hold you back since it's 'so hard to be my friend'" Holy shit! She's actually quoting mine and David's conversation. This sends my blood boiling.

"Maybe if you listened to MY whole conversation with MY friend you would understand why I said that! Or better yet, you shouldn't have been listening in the first place!" We're staring each other down at this point.

"How about you enlighten me then? Why is it getting so hard to be my friend. That you can barely hide it any more?" The glare she's giving me is sending chills down my spine, and I don't know if it's because I'm so mad or her getting mad is really sexy.

I don't break eye contact. "Demi, stop.  
" I practically growl.

She raises an eyebrow and growls back, "Why Selena? I can handle it! I'm not a fucking child so just tell me. Don't be a pussy."

I can't control my anger any more. Maybe it's not just anger that I can't hold back.

I pin Demi against the wall and before she can stop me I let my lips land against hers, and every emotion of mine that I've been holding in I let spill out. She doesn't kiss back, but I let myself kiss my feelings out.

The loneliness of not being able to have her. The madness of her thinking that I have better people than her to hang out with. And the sadness of knowing she'll never want or love me like I do her.

I pull away from her and look in those eyes that I love so much.

"I can't do that. That's why." I say in a low voice.

She has a deer in the head lights look and doesn't say anything. I don't wait for her to tell me we can't be friends, or that she can't handle a friendship like that, so I storm out of her house and walk back to mine.

Maybe kissing her was a bad idea, but I know she needed to know. Okay maybe that way wasn't the best way of letting her know, but whatever it already happened.

I know this walk will be my time to get over Demi and our friendship that I just crashed. Working tomorrow will be hard, but hopefully our acting skills won't give up on us.

A.N: Here you guys go! So let me know what you think like usual:) anything you guys want to see or have more of just tell me and i can try to do it. :)3


	6. one in the Same

Today's the first day Demi and I are working together since our kiss and I'm the most nervous I've ever been.

I walk into the set building and I don't see Demi yet. I get into hair and make up and try to relax while they fix me up.

"Demi, you're late. Selena's already in hair and make up. Go get ready," I hear our director tell Demi.

I can feel her presence in the room with out having to look behind me.

"Demi, sit down, your stylist will be here in a second." I hear my stylist say.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Demi take her seat next to me. I'm so glad we have our own chairs because I know that If we had to sit close to her I might break down.

My stylist leaves the room so it's just Demi and Me. I look down, afraid to look over at Demi. I'm sure by now she's disgusted with me.

"Selena, can we talk?" I hear her practically whisper.

I don't know why but just hearing her voice pisses me off. Maybe because I know she'll never say what I want her to, or maybe because I'm just mad at myself, I guess I'm just an emotional mess.

I don't answer, I just keep my head down. The last thing I want to talk about is feelings and confusion.

"Selena, please just answer me," she begs.

I snap my head up "What?" I say coldly.

"I think we need to talk," sincerity lacing her voice and curiosity in her eyes.

"Fine, talk." I say as emotionless as possible.

Her mouth opens to talk, but it gets shut when both our stylist show up.

We're ready for our scene, but I notice I'm not dressed in Carter's clothes. I'm dressed more like I would.

"What are we doing?" I ask confused.

My director shows us to a different set and says, "We're making part of a music video of a song that Demi wrote. We know you don't know the song yet, but we just want you to goof around in these clips."

I'm confused, I didn't even know Demi wrote a new song, usually I'll be the first to know. I guess after our incident she wouldn't want to tell me.

"Can I hear the song first? Just so I know what it sounds like?" I ask turning to Demi.

She looks up at me and nods. She disappears into her dressing room and comes back out with her acoustic guitar and begins to play.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La You come from here, I come from there.  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere.  
We're more alike than Anybody could ever tell (ever tell)  
Friday, we're cool, Monday, we're freaks.  
Sometimes we rule, Sometimes we can't even speak.  
But we kick it off, Let loose, and LOL (LOL)  
It may seem cliche For me to wanna say that your not alone (that your not alone)  
And you can call me uncool But it's a simple fact i got your back Yeah, yeah, yeah Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary One and the same I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La I'm kinda like you, Your kinda like me.  
We write the same song In a different key It's got a rhythm, you and me Can get along (get along)  
And it may seem cliche For me to wanna say That your not alone (here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool But it's a simple fact I still got your back (yeah) (I still got you're back)  
Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary One and the same I think we're almost legendary You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!  
(yeah, yeah)  
Cause we're one and the same...  
We're anything but ordinary One and the same...  
We're something more than momentary!  
Cause we're one..  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Cause we're one..  
Were anything but ordinary You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream Ohh, You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La Hey! Hey! Hey!"

She finishes and I'm even more confused than I was before. I guess the part that confuses me most is " we're more alike than anyone could ever tell." What the hell is that suppose to mean? Like what the hell Demi! She probably wrote this before I kissed her, because yeah then we we're a like. Now I'm not sure.

We spend the day working on the music video. Taking shots of us in a movie theater and me trying to learn the song. Apparently I'll be singing it with her.

When we're done for the day I don't try to wait for Demi like I usually do. I find my moms car, I hear Demi yelling my name, but I hope in the passenger seat of the car and let my mom drive off.

I look at Demi as we move away and she looks like she's crying. I wish I didn't see that. I don't want her to be upset, but maybe time apart and not being so close will be better. I can't handle her dropping me, so for now I'll push her away.

A.N: Here's another chapter! Let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions or questions. Even if you say you hate it or love it. I want to hear it all! Thank you:)3 


	7. hard times

- Demi-  
I'm done. I'm done with all this shit from Selena. She's my best friend, I mean this whole thing is messing with my head so bad.

I know I'm not the most emotionally stable person in the world, and I don't show how I feel too well, but I think I need to show a little of my feelings. Whether she likes what I say or not.

Ever since we started making Princess Protection Program Selena has been acting weird, I mean she's always a little weird, but its this lovable weird. But how she's acting now is like a damn roller coaster.

Every day I try to call her and if her mom picks up she's either out or in the shower. I know Selena and for how much she loves to just stay in and watch movies, she's sure as hell going out a lot. At least from what I can tell about her tweets she's been putting up.

Today's the day I'm going to let all my emotions out.

I drive to Selena's and I'm on her front porch, I'm afraid of what I'll say to Selena. It might hurt her and I'm scared of losing her even more, but who knows at this point.

I finally get the courage to knock on her door, and I want to book it back to my car, but my feet won't let me move.

I see the door start to open and I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack, but to my surprise its not a petite girl standing in front of me, it's Selena's friend David.

"Can I help you?" He asks as if we've never been introduced.

"Is S-Selena home?" I stutter out.

"No," He says quick and angry, but I hear Selena's giggle coming from the living room and his face is emotionless. "Demi, just give it up, obviously she doesn't want to be friends."

I nod agreeing with him and say, "I know, that's what I'm talking to her about."

He rubs his hand against his forehead as if I'm the most annoying person he's ever met. "Demi, you're not getting what I'm saying. She doesn't want to be near you, you just need to stop."

I feel my heart drop and tears welling up, but I will not let them shed in front of him. Him and Selena don't deserve to see me cry or my pain.

"Okay, th-thanks" I say holding back sobs.

I turn around and get back in my car. I see him go back inside and I let the tears drown me.

I don't know what I did. I'm so lost as of right now and it's taking me to a dark place. I hate this dark place of mine, usually Selena takes me out of it and can make me smile. This is the first time she is the person to get me into this dark place.

All that keeps running through my head is if I crashed this car would she be by my side to see if I got better or would she be okay with knowing I was hurt. Not even a care or worry in her mind.

Before I can even decide to crash my car somehow my subconscious has driven me home into my drive way. Even though I'm safe from a car crash doesn't mean I'll be safe from myself.

I make bad decisions sometimes and I know I'll make some more tonight. Something to take me away from my thoughts and worries. Something where I can control my pain. Knowing that I'm the only one hurting me at that moment. Not David and definitely not Selena.

I go in my bathroom and search the drawers for my way to fix things. It doesn't fix them for long, but it helps for that second. Leaving me content for not long, but I'll take it. It's the only way for me, right Now.

- Selena-

David comes back from answering the door and sits next to me watching our movie.

He's been a great friend about helping me with Demi. I know I've probably been a party pooper, but my feelings are so strong at this moment that sometimes I can barely take it.

"Who was at the door?" I ask still focused mainly on the movie.

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "Oh just some girl scouts selling cookies."

I shrug my shoulders trying to show how badly it hurts that it's not Demi.

I know lately I've been ignoring her texts and calls, but in reality I would give anything to see her outside of work. I do miss her, but I need to know she misses me too.

David leans back in the couch and puts his arm around me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

Normally David putting his arm around me is no big deal, I mean it's usually like an older brother taking care of a sibling kind of thing, but this time it feels weird. I don't know how or why I'm getting this weird vibe from him, but something feels off.

I decide that maybe it's my thoughts, that it's telling me how much I really miss Demi. How badly I need her by me.

All those thoughts stop going through my head when I feel David's hand twitch on my shoulder, as if he wants to go further. I tense up and I'm a little drawn back.

His hand finally starts moving, but in a direction I don't want it to go, to my breast.

His finger tips brush against my bra and I grab his wrist and look over at him. "David, what are you doing?" I ask.

I look into his eyes and I see the lust in them. I don't like it, it's scaring me.

He pushes my back against the couch and I feel his lips pressed against mine. They're hungry and full of emptiness. My mind is freaking out and I don't know what to do.

A.N.: sorry it took me so long to update this story, i get busy. Lol so here it is, i hope its good. Let me know what you think. I'm open to criticism. I'll take good, bad, and even the ugly! Thanks for reading!:)3 


	8. rock bottom

- Selena-

I'm laying in my bed curled in a ball trying not to relive a few hours ago, but with no such luck. I can still feel David pressed against me.

I must have given him a sign that I was interested, he wouldn't normally be that aggressive. Yes that's it, it's my fault. For being such a stupid girl.

*Flash back*

His rough lips press against mine and I sit still in shock. My first thought is to push him off, but even I'm smarter than that. He's way stronger than me and I don't know how he'll react when he gets mad. So I say a quick "stop" to let him no I'm not okay with this, but it doesn't work.

I sit there and hope he gets off of me soon. That doesn't happen. He leans into me so we lay down in the couch with him on top. His tongue traces my bottom lip and I keep my lips closed as tight as possible. Obviously that doesn't work well for him because he tries again. "David, no," I say against his lips.

I feel completely helpless towards myself. David is a little older than me so I know he knows what he's doing. He does work out so me fighting him will be useless. Maybe if I play along he'll leave me alone.

After the third time he licks my lips I allow him entrance. My stomach turns from the feeling of letting him get this far. Even though his tongue maybe searching my mouth I don't kiss back.

"Come on Sel, you can't honestly want Demi. I'll show you what you'll miss out on," He says with his lips against mine.

I feel his hand lead my hand to his crotch to feel his bulging erection. I try to pull away, but like i said before he's a lot stronger than me, so my hand stays still.

His other hand is on my cheek while his tongue still searches my mouth. I feel it start to slide from my cheek to my neck. Every movement of his is making me cringe. His hand lowers from my neck to my breast and I try to pull away or show some resistance, but he chooses to ignore me.

I want to cry but I can barely get enough air in my lungs to breathe, let alone cry.

His hand leaves my breast and I want it to stop. I try to push his shoulder with my free hand, but this guy, even though he plays a scrawny nerd on tv, is built like a shit brick house.

He acts as if I'm enjoying this and moves his hand lower to my stomach, under my shirt. I want to scream, but i take every chance of air I get to tell him to stop, but it's as if I'm the only one that can hear me.

His hand grazes against the skin above my pants line and I begin squirming and trying to kick as much as possible.

His hand slides under my pants and I feel him messing with the hem of my panties. I finally build up courage and do the only thing I haven't tried, I bite his tongue.

"What the fuck, Sel!" He yells hopping off of me to the other end of the couch checking his tongue.

I want to yell at him to get out, I even want to hit him, but my body won't let anything happen, except for me to cry.

He stands up and looks down at me. "Good, I hope you feel bad and regret what you did to me," He says in a smug tone. Wow he actually thinks I'm crying because I feel bad. Insensitive prick.

He walks to my door, but before he leaves I hear him talk, "Hey Mrs. Teefy, I gotta go, I'll see you later."

I didn't move though. I stayed curled in a ball on the couch. My tears kept coming and they couldn't stop.

Either my mom heard my whimpers or is it really good at hide and go seek, but she sees me on the couch.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She says sitting on the edge of the couch, but I don't and won't talk.

"Selena, baby. Is it about David? Did he turn you down?" My mom asks gently.

Hearing his name makes me mad, I want to blow up from all of this anger.

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything I'm here. Maybe we can find a way to David's heart for you."

I want her to stop talking about David. I should have never said that dream was about him.

She says something else about David, but I blow up before she can finish. "The stupid dream wasn't about David! It was about Demi! I took your stupid advice and kissed her, and it was amazing and I want her so bad, but I ruined our friendship. And David just tried to get in my pants! I kept telling him no and kicking him, but he wouldn't stop until I hurt him!" The anger built up in me made me stand during my confession. My mom is still sitting. She looks as if she's going to hit someone.

"What do you mean you kissed Demi?" After everything i just confessed the only thing she asks is about my kiss with Demi.

I don't answer but she continues, "I'm sure David was just trying to be romantic, but I think you should go to your room."  
*End of flashback*

So now I'm laying in bed knowing that my mom isn't happy with me and the guy I thought was a good friend wants to get down my pants. Not a good day for me.

- Demi-

I'm about to push the knife against my skin until I'm startled by my mom knocking on the door. "Honey, can you come out, we need to talk."

I hide my razor and fix myself up, so she won't notice anything.

We sit at the kitchen table and she sighs, "Mandy, Selena's mom, called me and told me some interesting things between you and her."

Oh shit.

- Selena-

I can hear my mom and step-dad yelling about me hanging out with Demi, and I can't handle it any more. So I get up and climb to the window. I may not be able to fix all of this but I'll sure as hell try.

A.N: so guys what do you think. I kinda wanted something dramatic so I came up with this. Let me know if it's too much, if you like it, if you don't. I've been getting pretty good reviews, but I would love more. Of your opinions, or even just of what you thought while you read this. I'm pretty happy with this so far, but that'll probably change. Just keep me informed on the parts you like or dislike and if you have any suggestions. The next time i update, I'm going to try to wait for a good amount of reviews, and I'm going to answer them all, even if they're just statements. Thank you for reading!:)3 


End file.
